


The Pen Is Mightier

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the House/Wilson Porn/Slash Challenge. Prompt #6 Someone (maybe Cameron, or Thirteen, or a nurse) writes a House/Wilson fanfic and either House or Wilson (or both of them) finds it. It'd be interesting if it involved more slashy interpretation of various things throughout the series that have gone on between them. Confusion ensues. Will curiosity drive House to want to see how the story ends? Will they begin to question their feelings for one another?</p><p>Beta'd by the lovely Alternatealto</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen Is Mightier

“Wilson!” House almost shouted, flinging open his friend’s office door. “You’ve gotta see this!” He had his laptop under his arm and a look of sheer joy on his face. Wilson looked at him silently, his only response a raise of his eyebrows. “Someone’s writing about us,” he continued, putting the laptop in front of Wilson and pointing out the story.

Wilson began to read. It was a night he remembered well. The night of the big poker game at the hospital when House had saved that little boy’s life. Whoever had written this had the details down perfectly. They knew all about his and House’s conversation on the balcony outside their offices, how Wilson had been so excited about winning that hand, but that’s about where the similarities left town.

“What the hell?” Wilson exclaimed as he continued to read about how the happiness Wilson had shown that night had led House to kiss him out there on the balcony as the sun had begun to rise. “But that never, who could’ve, did you?” Wilson spluttered and looked up at House.

“Not me,” House said, shaking his head, while smiling widely. “Pretty hot though. You should keep reading.”

“House,” Wilson said, sounding irritated. “If it wasn’t you, then who was it? No one else was on the balcony that night!”

“Just keep reading, I want to see what you think,” House prodded, looking just a bit like a kid in a candy store.

“So you did write it. House, this needs to come down, it uses our real names!” Wilson couldn’t keep the embarrassment and fear out of his voice. There was enough truth in the story that if anyone that knew them read it, they would think the whole thing was true.

“Just read it!” House exclaimed, looking rather impatient.

“Fine,” Wilson gave in, though he was really uncertain about whether or not he wanted to read what other people thought of as his sex life. Did people really think he and House were together?

“Less thinking, more reading,” House demanded as he moved to stand beside him so he could read at the same time.

Wilson sighed and began to skim quickly over the story. Most of the scenes seemed to revolve around specific events in their life, but with an added twist. The general gist of the story seemed to be that the two of them had been flirting for years, but other than that kiss on the balcony he’d read earlier, they’d both been denying their feelings. That is, until he bought the loft.

“Woah,” Wilson breathed in shock. In the story, Wilson was sitting on the counter of the loft, telling Bonnie over the phone that he’d take it, but instead of after hanging up the two of them going and grabbing some pizza before heading home, House walked over and stood between his legs. The kiss that unfolded on the screen before his very eyes was hot, to say the least.

“You okay?” House asked, his voice lower than usual with just a hint of amusement. It was then that Wilson realized that his breathing had picked up a notch. He knew he should say something, make excuses that did not equate to exactly how the story was making him feel, but he didn’t. He didn’t even look away from the screen, just continued to read.

He felt more than saw House drag over the chair he used for patients. A shiver ran up his spine as House leaned in close to him, almost touching him as he read over his shoulder again. Wilson continued to read, trying to ignore how the warmth at his side felt almost comforting. He kept finding himself wanting to lean into it, and struggling not to give into that desire.

 _What the hell are you doing? You can’t be reacting to this, not in this way!_ Wilson berated himself mentally, knowing that this had to be some prank House was pulling and any minute he’d be mercilessly teased for being closeted. Either that or things would get very awkward.

Suddenly there was a voice, right in his ear. It was low and rough and damn sexy. It was saying his name.

Wilson turned towards it and came face to face with House. They were so close that their noses brushed when he moved. A ball of nervous anticipation burned in his gut as he stared into big blue eyes. Neither of them moved. It should’ve been tense, it should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t and when House leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Wilson’s, everything seemed to click together.

Wilson’s mind blanked and his body took over. He leaned into House, needing to feel more of the warmth emanating from him. At the feel of a firm tongue pressing at his lips, he gave in, almost instantly opening his mouth. A soft moan left him as the kiss deepened. Wilson had never been kissed so passionately before. It was so intense he could feel his hands shaking with excess energy that he didn’t know what to do with.

The kiss broke and Wilson pressed his forehead against House’s as they both drew in deep breaths. Wilson reached up and placed a gentle hand on House’s cheek and tried to look him in the eyes without moving his head away. The stubble under his palm was strange but somehow right. It wasn’t the only thing that was different about kissing House. It had been nice to not have to be the one in control and to not have to worry about being gentle, though the kiss was by no means rough.

He wanted to do it again.

Wilson licked his lips, watching House’s mouth as he panted softly. He was about to press forward and re-instigate the kiss when he heard someone clear their throat.

Panic slid down Wilson’s spine as they both turned their heads towards to source of their interruption. Cuddy stood there smirking at them. If Wilson hadn’t been on the verge of a panic attack, he would’ve noticed that she didn’t look upset about it at all.

Sitting up almost rigidly straight, Wilson pushed himself away from House and stared down at the top of his desk as he tried to control the panic rising in his chest. A deep blush coloured his cheeks and more than anything, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. A plethora of unlikely and yet still petrifying scenarios raced around in Wilson’s head. He was going to be fired, there were going to be all sorts of crazy rumours flying around the hospital, he was going to lose House.

“Wilson,” House said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, and if Wilson hadn’t know any better, concerned. It broke through his thoughts, but didn’t stop his panic. He felt a firm but gentle hand grip his shoulder and it caused him to shoot up out of his chair. He couldn’t handle this right now.

Both Cuddy and House wore matching faces of concern as Wilson mumbled something about doing his rounds as he practically ran out of his own office.

 

***

Wilson spent the rest of the day hiding. He was pretty sure that if House had really wanted to find him, he could have, but he was eternally grateful that he’d been left alone. He had needed to think, and honestly, he hadn’t come up with anything to explain what had happened.

At first, he had wanted to tell himself that it was all because of that stupid story, but that quickly backfired when he realized that the kiss had been a result of him being _turned on_ by reading about having a romantic relationship with his male best friend. Then he wanted to tell himself that it was just because he was lonely. He hadn’t been with anyone since Amber died, but then he’d think of how House’s mouth had felt against his own, the warm wet firmness of House’s tongue as it had explored his mouth.

Wilson shook his head as if to shake the memory from his mind. What the hell was he going to do? Try as he might, he couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed the kiss, that he’d wanted more, but was it worth it? What would this do to his reputation? Would it hurt his career? Would his family disown him?

He needed to get out of the hospital. He needed to go home and think. For possibly the first time ever, Wilson was relieved that House had ridden his bike to work instead of carpooling with him. He just couldn’t face him, not yet.

It was late enough, when he left his office, that House had already given up on talking to him and had gone home. Wilson wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he got back to the loft as it was unlikely that House had gone to bed, but he couldn’t stay in his office all night hiding either.

***

Wilson felt a bit like a thief in the night as he tried to sneak quietly into his own condo. Turned out, he needn’t have been so quiet as the television was turned up so loud he was surprised that the neighbours weren’t complaining.

Sighing, Wilson decided to bite the bullet. He wasn’t some nervous teenager. He was an adult damn it, and he was going to go in there and talk to House about what had happened. He wasn’t going to hide in his own home! With determination he hoped would hold up, he walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.

House was sitting on the couch, blindly channel surfing and looking for all the world like he’d just lost his best friend. Guilt gripped Wilson’s heart. He knew that if House had heard him come in, he never would’ve seen that expression, but he _had_ seen it and it made him feel like shit. He had thought he was done with hurting House.

He slipped off his coat and shoes, putting them away quickly before making his way into the living room. It still appeared as though House hadn’t noticed his entrance, but somehow he doubted that was true, especially since the look on House’s face had shifted to boredom.

Wilson sat down next to House and faced him before taking the remote from his hand and turning off the television. It wasn’t until that point that House turned to look back at him. He was trying to look annoyed, but Wilson could see the undercurrent of hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Wilson whispered as he gripped House’s right hand in his left. “I’m an idiot and I panicked.”

“I was worried,” House said sternly. It was one of those rare occasions where House was being 100% honest with him, like when he’d told him why he didn’t want to be there when Wilson had the surgery for Tucker. “If you’re going to panic, the least you can do is let me know where you’re going, and if you’re coming back.”

Nodding in response, Wilson reached up to touch House’s cheek, just as he had earlier that day. “You’re not really surprised that I panicked though, are you? You’re the one person that should know how I really deal with emotionally stressful situations.”

House smirked chuckled softly and then nodded. Wilson had never seen him look so handsome and before he could think better of it, he did what he’d tried not to want all day and kissed House again.

The kiss was no less intense or passionate than their first and Wilson found himself in awe of someone like House letting him in like this. Unless it was music or a medical mystery, it was rare for House to show such passion. But there was no mystery here, though he did feel a bit like he was being played like one of House’s instruments; full of love and care and devotion. This time all that intensity that House put into every case and every song he played was focused on Wilson. It made him feel loved and wanted and _strong_ , like he could he could do absolutely anything.

They shifted and Wilson found himself straddling House’s hips. He stopped for a moment, breaking off to make sure he hadn’t and wouldn’t jar House’s bad thigh. Apparently he fussed too long as House made a sound of frustration and rolled his hips up to thrust against Wilson. On instinct, he rolled his hips back against House’s and shivered at the hardness he felt there as he kissed him again. House moaned softly and Wilson couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on. He was suddenly acutely aware that House could likely get him off like this if he kept making noises like that.

He rocked his hips again, wanting to get more of those sounds out of the man below him and he was well rewarded. Breaking the kiss, Wilson buried his face in House’s neck and bit softly. They were both panting hard and House made another groan of desire when he felt Wilson’s teeth against his skin. It was then that Wilson felt House’s long, elegant fingers at his fly, deftly undoing the button and zipper combination.

A sharp gasp escaped him at the first feel of skin on skin. His mind blanked out for a second before he shuddered in pleasure. Sitting up slightly, he looked down into House face and was awestruck by the desire he saw in House’s eyes. Without any hesitation, Wilson surged forward into another kiss as he felt almost consumed with lust. Never before had he wanted to make someone else come so badly. His own fingers found House’s fly easily and he was soon rewarded by the feel of House’s erection in his hand and his moan against his lips.

The intensity turned up a notch and their motions became almost primal. Wilson had never experienced anything like it before in his life. It was so intense he thought he might blow apart at the seams.

“Oh fuck yes,” he moaned when he broke the kiss for air. Despite looking just as thoroughly desperate, Wilson thought he noted a smirk on House’s face. The whole picture that House made in that instant was easily the sexiest thing Wilson had ever seen and he suddenly couldn’t help but wonder if getting a hand job from House was this hot, what must actual sex be like?

That thought spelled the end for Wilson. Just the sheer idea that sex with House could happen sent him toppling over the edge and he came all over his best work pants. Somehow he managed to keep his left hand working on House’s erection as he rode out his orgasm, but he needn’t have worried as House was soon to follow.

Wilson sagged against House’s chest and felt House wrap his arms around his waist. “What the hell was that?” Wilson asked, voice rough, when he finally had the mental capacity to form words.

“That,” House replied, sounding more together, “was the hottest handjob I’ve ever had the pleasure of being apart of. Now I really need to figure out who wrote that story. It’s not very often someone actually _deserves_ to be thanked.”

Wilson sat up and eyed House. “You mean you really didn’t write that?”

House shook his head and they both wondered who it could’ve been.

***

The next day, Cuddy sat in her office smiling to herself. She had watched them that morning as they had arrived together. It was likely that no one else would notice, but she saw the subtle shift in their relationship. The small smiles, the increased number of casual touches, just the _look_ about them, as if they’d been up all night for a really good reason.

Cuddy patted herself on the back. When she’d initially sat down to write the story, it had been partially for fun and partially out of curiosity. She hadn’t really intended on House finding it, but as she had continued, it had occurred to her that it worked, that Wilson really could make House happy in a way that no one else could. Really, everyone knew Wilson was a better match for him than she was, and now they did too.


End file.
